reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Characters in Redemption
Characters in Red Dead Redemption all possess different personalities, habits and individual routines. Despite the fact that in the game the era known as the "wild" West is coming to an end, most of the characters seem to retain most of the traits, values, and personalities that are synonymous with this period. John Marston meets and interacts with a variety of different characters in the game. Character Classes Characters are classified into these 4 categories: Central Characters: These are characters without whom the story would not even occur. They transcend any particular section of the story because they have a larger overall importance due to their actions before the story begins. Major Characters: All of the folks the player will interact with that move the story forward - these are the mission-givers. Supporting Characters: These are characters that have a larger role in the story but not quite to the level of a mission-giver. Minor Characters: Characters that play very little part in the story or are unnecessary to meet to move the story forward. Due to the number of minor characters, this list has also been further broken down into smaller sub-categories. They range from Strangers to NPCs such as shopkeepers, and include all characters introduced in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack. Central Characters , the protagonist of Red Dead Redemption]] * Bill Williamson * Dutch van der Linde * Javier Escuella * John Marston Major Characters * Abigail Marston * Abraham Reyes * Agustin Allende * Bonnie MacFarlane * Edgar Ross * Harold MacDougal * Irish * Jack Marston * Landon Ricketts * Leigh Johnson * Luisa Fortuna * Nigel West Dickens * Seth Briars * Uncle * Vincente de Santa Supporting Characters * American Army Captain * Amos * Archer Fordham * Drew MacFarlane * Eli * Espinoza * Jonah * Nastas * Norman Deek Minor Characters * Alwyn Lloyd * Andreas Müller * Aquila * Carlos * Benton Manning * Dell Hopkins * Drunkard * Emilio Fortuna * Jailbird * Jake * Leander Holland * Manolo Santador * Miranda Fortuna * Moses Forth * Mr. Fortuna * Mrs. Bush * Mrs. Ditkiss * Mrs. Fortuna * Muriel Scranton * Newspaper Boy * Preacher * Quique Montemayor * Ramon * Raul Zubieta * Shaky * Stranger * Walton Lowe Strangers and Stranger mission characters * Abner Forsyth * Alma Horlick * Andrew McAllister * Annabel West * Basilio Aguirre Olmos de la Vargas * Billy West * Blackmailer * Charles Kinnear * Clara LaGuerta * Clyde Evans * D.S. MacKenna * Elizabeth Thornton * Emily Ross * Eva Cortes * Gossiper * Grace Anderson * Harold Thornton * Howard Sawicki * Jeb Blankenship * Jenny * Jimmy Saint * Juan de la Vara * Mario Alcalde * Oliver Phillips * Phillip Ross * Randall Forrester * Rose Harling * Sam Odessa * Silas Spatchcock * Strange Man * Unnamed woman * Uriah Tollets * Zhou Random Citizens * Carnelious Wolfe * Clifton Ledbetter * Chi Fung * Chinese Immigrants * Chow Hoy * Clyde Garrison * Gus Ballard * Gus McCloud * Ira Shelton * Jung Fook-Sing * Lee Siu-Lung * Lewis Eddins * Lewis Shelton * Link Huston * Nun * Ray Warthington * Sam Wah * Slink Bradshaw * Thao Long * Whit McSwain * Wong Bing Gang Hideout helpers * Claude Banfield * Errol Hewert * Floyd Brogles * Floyd's partner * Leon Galindo Animals * Blackwater Guard Dog * Charlie * Lucy * Perro * Rufus Shopkeepers * Benjamin Dupuis * Cyrus Purvis * Dewey Greenwood * Francis Gallagher * Herbert Moon * Jeb Murphy * Nathaniel Johnston Unseen/Deceased * Aiden O'Leary * Elenora Riddick * Joseph Scranton * Ignacio Sanchez * Mr. Gulch * Nate Johns * Peter Turner * Priscilla Johnson * Ralph Anderson * Scarlet Lady (The Cover Girl) Undead Nightmare *Adrienne Lachance *Ayauhtéotl *Chu Fook *Grover Boone *Lydia Morales *Merche Coronado *Millicent Waterbury *Mintie Cummings *Mordecai Robbard *Mother Superior *Orison Pratt *Rafael Carillo *Ramon Alvares *Santiago Valenzuela *Sasquatch Hunter *Silas Gaskell *Willie Oats *Willis Lassiter *Winona Picket es:Personajes_de_Red_Dead_Redemption Category:Characters Category:Redemption characters Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Single Player Category:Minor characters Category:Central Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Undead Nightmare Category:Supporting Characters